


The Affair

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Alpha King Samuel realizes the power he has over his older Omega brother who seeks his constant approval in regards to his sexual trysts. Dean has behaved appropriately so far, at least according to their English customs standards but lately Samuel noticed a change in his sibling cum lover's demeanor. He knew Dean is in love but up till now he has no idea who that lucky son of a bitch was. Samuel isn't the jealous type but this new feeling he has for his brother is quite alarming and he will not rest till he found out who Dean's secret lover is.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually a story I wrote for a Versailles fic but then I decided to copy it and make it a Supernatural fic too. I just can't help myself, sorry! Not sorry! LOL!

 

 

 

 

Samuel stares at the portrait of himself and his brother when they were toddlers. As usual his sweet brother Dean was dressed in a female gown while he... well, was dressed like the handsome little Prince he was. 

He remembers the endless teasing Dean got growing up and by the time he presented an Omega, those merciless teasing turned flirtatious. Boys can't get enough of him and girls wanted to put their dresses on him. In the end, its a win-win situation for the third heir to the throne of England. 

Now they are both adults, each married not for love unfortunately, but greed and more power. Samuel can't keep his hands off his sister-in-law while, Jessica, while Dean can't keep his paws off any men that passes his bedchamber. 

But lately Samuel is getting tired of his own wife and his mistress that he chooses to spend more time with his brother instead. He finally discovers that his Omega brother is indeed a very smart man. He knows how to prepare their army for war, instill classiness in the image of uncouth Courtiers and best of all, he knows when to please his older brother, the King. 

Like right now, looking at his pale yet comely face between his legs. The sight could make Samuel come in seconds but he decides to hold on. He wanted to cherish the want, the need and the longing expressions a while longer. Dean never gags that Samuel wonders sometimes if his brother had started much younger in life? hmm...that's...for later debate for he is ready to fill that filthy mouth with his royal seeds. 

 

 

###  [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22008152)

Samuel watches his brother closely while drinking his wine. Dean is unusually quiet tonight which led him to believe that something is up.

"Do you still have nightmares?" he asks, putting the silver cup away. 

Dean hears him but chooses not to reply that Samuel's forced to repeat the dreaded question once again.

"Need you ask?" asks Dean curtly.

Samuel exhales deeply and walks over to his brother. "You know you can talk to me about it, my love, there's no need for hostility for you know that I am genuinely concern about you."

Dean snorts. "Somehow I found that hard to believe brother." his voice barely audible that Samuel almost misses the words.

"Why is it hard to believe that I truly cares for you, Dean? In fact I love you more than I love my own wife and you know that." the King confesses.

Dean laughs genuinely this time and tilts his head to stare at Samuel. "Correction. You love my wife more than you love either me or your wife. Can I go now? My jaw's aching and I have a meeting with my former lover early next morning."

Samuel's calmness dissipates at the mere thought of Michael, though his name not mentioned, he knows exactly who Dean's referring to.

"What is that useless traitor doing in my palace?! Have I not warned him to stay far away?! I should've hanged him for treason if I know he still have this ...this...undesirable influence on you!" rants the King impatiently. Dean could see his brother's mind working fast at what to do next to the beta who's responsible for his first kiss.

"With all due respect, brother, what we just did aren't exactly desirable either. Don't you agree? Stay out of this. I assure you he'll never cross your path ever again, brother." Dean ends his last word with a fake smile before making his way out.

"Do you still love him?" asks Samuel in a rush that Dean stops in his tracks. The latter shakes his head without turning and says,"No."

"Then.... are you in love with someone else?" asks Samuel quietly but Dean ignores him and walks away. He doesn't even bother to shut the door.

Samuel stares at the door long after he's gone. Dean's in love and he never felt so alone in his life. 

He pours himself more wine and takes one long gulp till the red liquid burns his throat and drips over the sides of his mouth. 

Dean knows his brother's tormented but there's nothing he can do about it. They are brothers, pure blood relations from the same parents! The Omega might consider a romance if they're cousins because as sinful as they are with each other there is no way he would want to cross that line. To love is not a sin, its true but to give your heart, body and soul at the same time to the man who shared your mother's womb is total damnation.

The thing is, he was in love with Samuel once, deeply, hopelessly during that time the Alpha presented. His brother had never looked so good, so debonair being styled and groomed to perfection. Dean who presented an Omega a year before went into heat the minute he realized his true feelings for his brother.

The envy he felt when the other female Omegas flaunted their endowments shamelessly in front of the new Alpha was something he'll never forgets. He will never forget falling in love with Samuel but his Alpha brother was oblivious to his advances and intimacy. Shunned him and humiliated him in front of the female Omegas and that was when Dean decided to be promiscuous and dressed more prettily than any of those girls put together.

One day Samuel caught him blowing their servant and then went into a rage and threw the poor Alpha literally out of the room. Dean had laughed and this caused more fury within the Alpha. For years, he thought that Samuel, the celebrated, important, heir to the throne Alpha brother hated queers with all his being due to his image that need to be protected while he, Dean was doing his damnedest to destroy it. Until that very fateful night when all hell break loose.

Samuel was having a lavish ball and as usual, all the beautiful female Omegas were invited. The Prince had his eyes all night on a certain tall and dark blonde female Omega with sparkling green eyes and freckled skin. Anyone could see that she's a spitting image of Dean in a dress but no one dared say anything to the Prince who was obviously enamored. Dean, bored with his present company, followed his brother who led the giddy female Omega to his bedchamber. 

Dean slipped inside unnoticed by the pair and quickly hid behind the gilded screen as his brother threw the mademoiselle unceremoniously on the bed. Slipping his hand into the front hole of his breeches, Dean's ready to masturbate to the debauchery before him and that's when he stopped stroking his small member, abruptly. 

For when Samuel was fucking the drunk bitch into the mattress, it was Dean's name that graced his sinful lips.

 

 

###  [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22033895)

"Have you been avoiding me, Alpha...?" asks Dean sadly as he slowly approaches the realm's protector. Yes, Castiel thought. Instantly regrets opening his door earlier to the Prince and now he's stuck with an explanation for his elusiveness. 

"Alpha..?" Dean calls out again, undeterred when Castiel averts his gaze and turns away from him. The Omega waits patiently for his lover's response.

"Dean..." Castiel utters softly. Hearing the Alpha's gentle voice calling his name is enough to make his stomach flutters that he responds sweetly,"Yes, my Alpha?" 

Castiel shuts his eyes tight and sighs. Oh how he misses hearing that...so much. Memories of them deep in the woods, attending to each other's hearts and wounds flashes bright in his mind. He forces himself from entertaining his own thoughts and turns abruptly to the pretty Omega.

"It's late, Your highness. You should go back to your chambers." suggests Castiel coldly. It's the only way to make the Prince leave his room... though it pains him dearly to do so. 

"Why are you behaving this way towards me, Alpha? What have I done wrong? Tell me my errors, please?" implores the Omega urgently, unwilling to leave until he knows what's troubling his lover's mind.

Castiel's heart wrenches upon hearing his pleadings but he has to be firm. There is no other way about this problem they shares. 

"Please pardon my bad manners, Your highness. You can do no wrong. I heard that you still have those nightmares. A good quality sleep will do the trick, trust me." Castiel advises gentler this time, hoping that Dean would listen and leave him be.

"You are aware of my condition, Alpha. Have you been checking up on me behind my back? You still cares for me, don't you, my love?" stated Dean knowingly with a small smile.

Castiel bowed his head, racking his brain to search for the right words to say to the hopeful Omega that will neither offend nor encourage him further. They all eluded him.

"I do care but you have to listen to me, Your highn...." his words unfinished when Dean suddenly interjects.

"Please beloved! Call me by my name if you must when we're alone! I am not a Royal when it comes to you! I am your Omega and I will listen to you!"

The protector is stuck, yet again for its natural to be nice to Dean than otherwise. He surrenders.

He closes their gap and cradles Dean's sweet face in his hands. "I want you to have a good rest tonight for I heard too that you have a visitor early next morning. Who is it? Your male servant refused to disclose any information to me. Your safety is my priority, Omega." he declares. Dean detects the unmistakable concern in his lover's voice and it warms his heart.

"It is Michael. He needs my help in getting his good graces back in Court since Samuel will not hear any of it." whispers the Omega softly.

Envy coursed through Castiel's vein at the mention of Dean's ex lover's name. He hates the Beta for waiting around for Dean to reignite their love affair. The cocky bastard who uses the Prince for his own benefits and then betrayed his trust. Castiel knows that it is over between the ex lovers but he doesn't trust Michael.

Dean has a soft heart hence he forgives people readily. Castiel has never met anyone like him before, who is so different in character with his Alpha brother, Samuel. The brothers are like day and night. While the Omega is thoughtful, kind and fun loving, Samuel is selfish, conniving and rigid. Castiel never plans to fall in love with Dean and wishes so much that he could go back in time to correct his mistakes by steeling himself from the force of love that brought them together. Its seems too late now for the both of them but he's determined to remedy this sticky situation.

He will make the sacrifice. Castiel Novak is used to be alone.

 

 

###  [Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22060946)

Dean chuckles at the sight before him. Michael, dresses to the nines, parading shamelessly in front of him and others, fishing for compliments. The Omega is not going to give him any, just to rile him up. He knows that his approval means a lot to the Beta who holds very high hopes to be accepted among the Courtiers again. 

And Castiel who's standing close by, thinks that Dean should end this debacle before Samuel finds out that the traitorous Michael is back again. And speaking of the Devil, in came Samuel, striding fast before the servant could announce his presence. Everyone noticed the color drains from Michael's face upon seeing the displeased King. Dean, senses that something's ugly about to happen, blocks his brother from approaching Michael. 

"You're not suppose to be here, Samuel! Go, I will take care of this!" he whispers urgently into Samuel's ear who averts his hard stare from the frightened Beta to the Omega. The rest of the Courtiers excitedly gather around them to witness the Royal drama that enfolds before their very eyes. 

"I thought I have made myself clear, Dean that I don't want to see his face in this Palace anymore?! Why do you keep defying me, THE KING? Omega?! Do you want to see his head chopped off by the guillotine? HMM? Answer me!" threatened Samuel menacingly. "No! Please, Alpha, forgive me! I will handle this matter, I promise!..please, I beg you!" implores Dean earnestly again for the thought of Michael dying in a horrific manner distress him dearly. It's his fault for encouraging his former lover's plan to come back to England. Samuel searches the Omega's forlorn face.

Castiel watches the exchange between the brothers with renewed interest. He can't help but notice that the King's hand was pressing Dean's hip hard when he voiced his contempt. His demeanor is too intimate for one so deep in rage that it troubles Castiel's mind for a second. He has heard the ugly rumors about their incestuous affair but unless he seen it with his own eyes, Castiel will never let himself believe in any of them. 

The King finally relented when he saw the unbridled tears in his brother's eyes. "Very well, for you I will let him live. Make sure he's gone and never set foot in my palace again, understood?" ordered the King quietly before throwing a look of disgust at Michael and then walks away.

Michael runs to his former lover and begs him in tears to try change the King's mind but Dean shakes his head sadly for he has to adhere to his brother's command this time. To go against the Kings' order again is the same as undermining his authority before the eyes of their people. Dean can't and will not do that to Samuel no matter how much he wants to help Michael. Damage is done and the Beta has to learn to accept the facts that he is not welcomed anymore.

Castiel orders the guards to escort Michael away and disperses the Courtiers. He was about to walk back to his room when Dean asks him softly, "May we speak in private, Alpha?"

Castiel nods his head weakly and then leads them to his bedchamber. Fully aware that this "conversation" will end with sexual intimacy again especially now that the Omega's duly upset. Might as well throw all of his resolution to stay away from the Prince out the window, he thought sadly. Not that Castiel's doesn't love Dean anymore, on the contrary, he's fallen too hard that it terrifies him, saddens him and angers him all at once. Terrified of losing his Omega and his job once they found out their secret love affair. Sad because Dean will never truly be his no matter how many times the Omega assures him otherwise.  Angry for his helplessness in this situation as an Alpha who can't even claim his Omega. Lord knows how much Castiel wanted to leave his mark on his lover's soft skin during the peak of their frantic lovemaking and then show it off to everyone what he's done to their Prince. 

In Dean's eyes, Castiel is his savior when in fact, his Alpha is nothing but a loser. 

Because the moment the door closes behind them, Dean's soft lips devours him in such a hunger Castiel's unable to resists.  

 

 

###  [Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22116959)

Samuel doesn't hear a word Lord Robert is saying in the Council's meeting. He finds it hard to concentrate when his mind choose to stray to his Omega brother constantly. Dean's teary eyes and forlorn face when he begged for his forgiveness, bothers his mind. He knows that he should be happy that Michael's finally out of the picture and that Dean will always be available to him but why is he still not satisfied?

"Your Majesty?"

Is he afraid that his pretty brother will find a way to run away or look for a replacement? But then he once confided that there's no one like Michael, no one could replace the Beta's place ever. But why does he still have this nagging thoughts at the back of his head?

"Your Majesty??"

Why is it that only Dean can do this to him? Make him feel restless and incomplete. He has everything including the Omega's wife! They even think that the King should impregnate the beautiful Jessica as soon as possible to secure their lineage. The French princess obliges readily since her love for Samuel never fades.

"Your Majesty?!!" Robert calls out urgently when the King continues to ignore him.

"WHAT?!!!" the response from the King startled everyone in the room.

"We need to know your opinion in regards to the latest strike by the builders?" replies Robert readily. He is so used to the King's outbursts that his comeback is like a reflex.

"REALLY? Why on God's good earth did I appoint any of you if I have to give every single opinion before you get things going?!!" rebukes the King as he glares at the expressionless Alpha, which of course, irritates him further that he yells at his face,"Get Novak here NOW!!"

Castiel stares at the peaceful face of the beautiful sleeping Omega in his arms. He recalls their frantic kisses earlier that ended with a slow and reverent love making that he can't help but smile. Dean tends to do that at times. He loves to rile Castiel up with fervent kisses and dirty words then later switches his raucous demeanor to sweet declaration of love and faithfulness that halted the Alpha's frantic movements to languidness as he enters his Omega again and again.

Castiel is addicted to his ways and knows that no one else can even compare after this. He took Dean's hand in his and kisses his knuckles gently. The Omega stirs a little but continues sleeping. Castiel then kisses him chastely on his lips and then the knock on his door happens.

He calls out to the guard who informs him that his presence was demanded by the King urgently. The Protector gave his answer and turns back to his sleeping Omega.

"I have to go, my love." he says almost regretfully and slowly got out of bed to get dressed. His muscles sore from knotting the Omega a couple of times that afternoon. 

Castiel, smiling away at the memories, walks back to his bed again and kisses his lover's hip before leaving. "See you soon, beautiful."

An hour after he left, Dean has a dream. In it he is happily frolicking with his Alpha Castiel in the field. There's no trees around only the vast blue sky. Lost in passionate kisses, they didn't notice the blue sky above them gone replaced with rapid dark clouds. A voice shouted his name from a distance and it was Michael. "Leave him, my love!!" he yells in a panic. "He is going to kill you!"

The Prince jolted from his slumber and gasps. He looks for Castiel but his side's empty. His heart stammers in his chest thinking where could his lover be and tries to obliterate the dream turned nightmare in his head. Taking a deep breathe, he removes the sheet that covers his naked body and walks gingerly over to the basin across the room. The sore between his legs, a pleasant reminder of their repeated intercourse. 

He washes his face and looks into the glass mirror. Tiny red bruises littered his neck that he blushes at the thought of his possessive Alpha. Dean misses him so much already and until his brother beckons his presence like he obviously did now to Casteil, the Omega decides to wait for his ardent lover in bed. 

He reaches for the little silver bottle from the pocket of his gilded outfit and drink its liquid content. Its a potion to prevent him from being impregnated by his Alpha Castiel.

 

 

###  [Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22141874)

"Lord Novak! I would appreciate it if you take the initiative to know if and when I decide to hold a meeting such as this without being summoned. I am sure its not an inconvenience to you and the rest of the Council members!" the King reproaches the minute his Protector appears.

"Please pardon my slightness, Your Highness. I assure you it won't happen again." replies Castiel calmly as the King circles him and then stops. Samuel takes in the familiar scent that underlays the Alpha's own. He smirks and faces the servant again.

"What have you been doing all afternoon, Alpha?" asks Samuel quietly, with a curious smile. 

"I was with the Duke. We were discussing Michael's permanent removal from the palace at length, Sire." Castiel replies in half truth for he did talked about Michael with Dean, in bed no less, but the King doesn't need to know the details.

"Well, maybe the both of you would care to include me sometimes? This is... after all. my Palace, is it not, gentlemen?" asks the King sarcastically as he turns to the rest of the men. They laugh with him but Castiel just nods and says yes.

"I wonder where's Dean now? You wouldn't happen to know his whereabouts, would you? Since I heard that the both of you talked a lot to each other lately? I hope its mainly about my safety? Was it, Alpha" asks the King curiously. Castiel nods and said Yes.

He thought that either Samuel was suspicious of him or merely reminding him his duties, its hard to tell sometime with the Alpha King but one thing for sure, Castiel hates lying and worse, being scrutinized like a common thief. It's his job to interrogate others not the other way round. 

"Well, that's good to know." replies the King quietly before shifting his focus on the rebellious builders next. Castiel's stoic expression belies the trouble thoughts that rages his mind as he gives his opinions and suggestions to everyone.

Michael has been crying in his carriage all the way back to his hometown. His hopes and dreams to be a part of the palace's elites crushed and now he has to face another humiliation by his people. He convinced everyone that Dean will do everything in his power to ensure his place at Court and now to be sent back on the same day without a single polite invitation to stay the night was an absolute disgrace! Even though his city is more lively and exciting but its nothing compared to the Palace. He was nothing here but someone in England.

Shame turns to hurt and eventually hatred that Michael who never gives a single thought about his enemies now harbors revenge towards Samuel, Dean and Castiel. He'll never forgets the way the arrogant Protector threw him out. He knew about Castiel's secret affair with Dean though he never voices his suspicions to either of them and also the King's recent obsession with his own brother. All of these information he possess will tear them all apart and Michael will make sure that none of them is spared from his wrath.

Dean has another dream and this time its in a more familiar settings. Both he and Castiel are in the cave where the Protector cared for their wounds after the surprise attacks by the rebels. The Alpha is kissing him languidly while he moans into the warmth of his mouth when suddenly Samuel appears at the entrance at the cave. They stop kissing but his brother encourages them to go on and they did. His eyes are closed when they're kissing but when he reopens it, it was Michael's lips on him instead. He pushes the Beta away and demands where Castiel is and both Samuel and Michael reply in unison, "He's dead. You killed him, Dean!" And then they point to his dead lover who lies in a pool of blood next to him.

It jolted the Omega for the second time that day that he decides to go back to his bedchamber instead of waiting for his Alpha. He leaves through Castiel's secret passage behind the wall trembling with fear.

 

 

###  [Chapter ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22207865)

 

Castiel comes back to find that Dean has already left, obviously through the secret passage. Its door wasn't shut properly again that the Alpha shook his head and smiles to himself at his young lover's absentmindedness. The smell of lilies lingers in his room that he grabs the sheet to scent his Omega's sweet scent. Castiel misses him so much that sleep eludes him that night.

Dean shares his sufferings in his own bed but with an added dilemma. The nightmare still haunts him the minute he goes to sleep and wishes that his Alpha's there to hold him and comfort him. The soft knock on the door makes him almost jump out of bed in excitement thinking that it's his lover out there but when he saw a smiling Samuel in his night silk robe holding a candle, his heart plummets somewhat. 

"Brother, it's late. I am ready for bed and I think you should too." advises the Omega gently. He hopes that Samuel would listen and leave but the King doesn't budge. In fact, Samuel only smiles wider and pushes his way into the room. He places the burning candle on the table and turned to Dean. 

"You're awake, brother and its past midnight...maybe you want some company but too shy to ask for mine?" teases Samuel as he makes his way to the Omega's bed. "Come here, my love. Let me put you to bed, it's been a while since I last visit your room and I must say that you have the most comfortable bed in this palace." he adds with a soft laugh but Dean's not sharing his laughter for he really wants Samuel to leave.

He sighs and asks,"What do you expect to happen here, Samuel? I'm not going to let you knot me, you know that and I'm not in the mood..no..no..I refused to pleasure you anymore. My heart is not in it and I just can't do it.." with you, he almost adds and glad that he doesn't because Samuel might asks with who then? The King always detects little clues like that and Dean knows better that he has to be very careful with his words.

He prays that Castiel's doing the same because he cannot imagine what will happen if Samuel finds out about their affair. He doesn't understand why his brother stops going to Jessica, who faithfully waits for him night after night. Dean adores his Omega wife and it hurts him to see her suffer. At least, he has Castiel's true love to help him go through his dreadful days in the Palace. Samuel is her Alpha and he should be with her.

"Don't you love me anymore, Omega?" asks Samuel sadly. 

"As my brother, I love you more than anything, you know that. Why don't you visit Jessica, Samuel? She misses you so much that it affects her health lately. Please, don't break her heart." pleads Dean gently and Samuel scoffs.

"Don't tell me, the Alpha King what to do Omega. I visit who and when I want...and right now I want you. But I want you to want me too, brother. What's happening to us? This has never been a problem between us, Omega. Tell me what changes your mind...or your heart? I need to know! I deserve to know!" beseeches the King urgently that Dean approaches him fast in bed.

He cradles the Alpha's' face in his hands and whispers softly to him. "Nothing has change. I love you but I won't do those things with you anymore."

"Why, Omega? What have I done wrong? If thoughts of me knotting you, repulses you as such, then I will not bring it up again but don't tell me that I can't kiss you...every part of you again, Dean! You started this, us and you can't just walk away from me like this. It's not fair for me. I tried to be with my wife, your wife and other female Omegas but they are not you. Your love for me Dean...don't you remember the first time you confesses your feelings? Do you know I will never forget that night for the rest of my life?" reminds Samuel with a happy smile face at the memory, hoping that Dean will reminisce as well. 

The Omega withdraws his hands and sat next to his brother at the edge of the bed. As if to himself, he asks without looking at his brother, "Is it because I'm not attainable, Samuel? Or I'm so wrong for you but yet so right? Because as a King you know you can do whatever pleases you but you still can't have me because it's wrong in everybody's eyes especially God."

And then he got up and kneels before his brother. He grabs Samuel's hands in his and gazes up to him."I sincerely apologize for instigating this affair years ago and you can blame me all you want for this mistake is mine alone." 

Samuel stares at him and says,"You've said it yourself that I'm the King, brother. Now get in bed and warm my body before I question you where you've been all afternoon. That scent you gave out was not Michael's....be careful, Omega."

Dean was rendered speechless as he got up and obeys his brother. He thought that he already washes off Castiel's scent when he took that hot bath just now. He shut his eyes as he lays next to Samuel who turns and looms over him. 

The King searches his face but as usual Dean's not giving anything away as he remains emotionless ready for his brother's ministrations.

"I want to win your love again, Dean. I won't lose you to anyone not even God himself, and that's how much I love you. Don't ask me when I start feeling this way but I just know that no one loves me like you do. Your steadfastness in saving my crown, my life, even when I've been nothing but cold and arrogant towards you. You open my eyes finally and I hope that I'm not too late to rectify us. Forget this other Alpha in your mind because I could love you better, my Dean, my Omega." confesses Samuel wholeheartedly as he bend over to kiss Dean's forehead reverently.

Dean's heart and mind scream, he wanted so much to tell Samuel that it was indeed too late and that's not how love works. It has to come naturally without force and obligations. The warmth he felt on his thigh as Samuel slips his hand beneath his nightgown was unexpected. So much for trying to win his love again when lust precedes everything like always.

 

 

 

###  [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22208912)

It's not easy for Michael to put on a neutral expression in public when he's raging inside. He's already prepared himself to receive statements like,"Oh, Michael, your pale bottom's back?! Oh what a shame! But then you deserved to be shun for the traitorous criminal that you are." or something else horrible like that instead of these pitiful looks they throw him along with their stupid fake encouragements. 

"Oh, things will get better I'm sure!" "Dean won't last a day without you, Michael!" " He'll summon you back to the palace, just you wait and see!" Blah..blah..blah...

His reputation and mind will go down the sewers the longer he stays there! Something needs to be done but what? How? He knows the only way is to get Dean's sole attention again though it hurts his heart to even think of it. His former lover has changed so much since falling for Castiel and while he too is jealous of the Protector though nothing can be done since he's promiscuous himself anyway, he knows that the King however would not take their secret affair lightly. He taps his forehead impatiently with the spoon - metal not silver, to his chagrin, that he throws it across the table with a clang and quickly thought of a way to stir the King's hornet nest.

Samuel's getting aroused by the minute while Dean remains detach towards the whole process that the King begs him to reciprocate.

"Please don't deny me, Omega. Let me in...please..let me feel your tongue swirl with mine, beloved.." cajoles Samuel over and over again as he delves deeper into Dean's mouth. The Omega deliberately alludes his advances and his brother is getting impatient. His hand that lays between Dean's soft thighs, moves upwards and squeezes his small cock hard that draws a mewl out of the the Omega.

Dean's hand reached down to pull his brother's away and then glares at his face. "It hurts." he warns. Samuel aughs his reply. "Not from the sound of it, I don't think so brother! I believe you're enjoying it immensely!" Dean knows that it's useless to fend off his brother so he removes his hand and looks away. Samuel watches him and continues with his ministrations, now reaching behind the Omega's balls for his entrance. Dean's green eyes went wide as he tries to stop his brother's roaming hands. "Where's that.. .little..slick..hole of yours, Omega? hmm..?" Samuel moans and kisses his brother again, forcefully this time.

Dean pushes him away and scrambles out of bed, gasping for air as he tries to form coherent words to berate his brother. Samuel sits up and shakes his head laughing softly.

"Dean...I just want to feel you, sweetheart. Please..come back to bed, Omega!" lures the King, offering his hand for Dean to take. 

"You're lying! I know what you're trying to do! We made a pact, Alpha that you will never try to knot me again! Do you want me pregnant with another incestuous child? I don't want to go through that fear again, brother! Please spare me from that horrible emotions!" begs Dean as he recalls the miscarriage years ago that had caused him so much guilt and relief at the same time. 

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I promise I won't. But you have to help me now..Omega..my balls are turning blue waiting for you.." reminds the King with a slight humor in his voice, hoping to downplay the tense situation. To prove his point, he pulls up his own gown and reveals his engorged member to his brother.

"Satisfy me, Omega.."

Castiel grunts as he forces himself to get out of bed. There's no point lying there when his eyes refuse to shut without thinking of his Omega. He decides to take a walk around the Palace halls. His job allows him to do so freely without being questions by anyone crossing his path. The halls are quiet naturally at that time of the night and he thought maybe he should give his lover a surprise visit. 

The Alpha smiles as he imagines the "sizzling" welcome he'll receive from his Omega.

 

 

###  [Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22289006)

Michael smiles at the beautiful young ladies who giggle and whisper among themselves as they walk past him. Their indiscretion didn't perturb him one bit that he decides to get up and casually introduce himself to them. He basks in the adulation he instantly receives though he never doubts for a second that they were bad mouthing him earlier. It doesn't matter for he still needs all the attention he can get.

They're gushing to him right now that he'll make a pretty mademoiselle if he loses the mustache and he just laughs. Their brilliant idea captures his mind though as he smoothly asks if any of them was invited to the grand masked ball of the palace, the following week. It turns out they're all invited and Michael jokes that perhaps he should come along, disguise as one of them. Their excitement increases that soon enough Michael finds himself discussing with them about what color gown he would wear. He will be back at court after all, he thought victoriously.

Castiel notices the door to Dean's chambers are open and then hears the unmistakable voice of the King. He swiftly hides behind a pillar to listen to the monarch's conversation with his Omega. The hallway is dark that the King doesn't notice him standing only a few feet away from him. Castiel can't exactly make out what's being said between the brothers but when he saw Samuel pulls his lover into a kiss, his heart beat wildly like a trapped animal in his chest.

So all the rumors about them were true then. Hurt and disappointment overwhelmed his entire being that he almost calls out to them and then he hears Dean's hush protests. The Omega is berating the King's uncouth behavior and it somehow placated Castiel's anger a little. So he decides to wait till the King leaves and soon enough, the he does.

The knock on his door has Dean grunting to himself, thinking that his brother has return. He storms over to open it but was pleasantly surprise to see it was his handsome lover standing before him instead. His anger diminishes instantly when he pulls the scowling Alpha inside and closes the door.

"Alpha! How glad I am to see you my love!" he gushes as he holds Castiel tight but when there's no response from his Alpha, he immediately pulls away.

"What's the matter, Alpha? Are you mad because I left your bed, beloved?" asks Dean puzzled that Castiel continues to stare at him before saying,"Why don't you tell me the truth about what's going on in this room earlier with your brother? I hear your protests when he tried to kiss you, Omega. Pray tell me everything now or I shall never speak to you again."

His words caught Dean off guard that for a second, the Omega was tempted to lie but knows better that he can never do so to Castiel. Partly because the Alpha is an intuitive investigator and mostly because of their love for each other. To lie to Castiel is the same as sinning to God, in Dean's mind.

The fear of losing his Alpha's love has Dean in tears that he immediately confesses the years of incestuous liaison he's forced to keep secret all this time. Castiel listened on as his heart rages in contempt and hatred for Samuel who uses his power to subdue his own brother.  
"I love you only, Castiel! Never doubt that once, please I beg of you my love, don't forsake us! Forgive me for my inability to deny him for it will raise suspicions already fettered in him recently. He doesn't know about us and I pray everyday that it will stay that way for he will not hesitate to banish or worse, punish you, Alpha if he knows our secret affair! I will not risk losing you, it will be the end of my existence too!" implores the Omega in harrowing tears that Castiel pulls him close and comfort him in such that he never does before. He thought that Dean's sinful confession would disgust him but regret at his helplessness to protect his Omega overcomes him instead.

"Hush now...stop crying now sweetheart. I never once doubted your sincere love for me and I only wish that you confided in me sooner. I can't imagine my own reaction if I catch you both in the act, Omega. I might kill him and pray that I don't ever have to do that because You are mine and no one else should touch you!" says the Alpha quietly as he moves away to pace the richly carpeted floor. Dean watches his scowling lover deep in his thoughts, probably conjuring up a plan for the both of them.

The Omega waits in mad anticipation for his resolution and when Castiel finally stops pacing to look at him, he rushes over and kisses his Alpha who can't help but kisses him back passionately.

"I'm taking us far away from here but not tonight. I will have to go back to my chambers and draft out a plan for our escape. You will never see His face anymore."

 

 

###  [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22296815)

Castiel waits patiently for Dean to finish washing off Samuel's' scent from his skin and then carries him to the newly made bed. Gone was the soiled sheet that he threw angrily into the raging fire in the hearth earlier. The Alpha feels much calmer now that all traces of the King left his beautiful Omega's room.

Dean lays naked in bed with his legs spread wide open for his Alpha Castiel, who's smiling warmly at him now. The Omega has never seen his lover's rage before that it scare him yet turns him on at the same time. 

"Come my love. Claim what's yours. Every part of me belongs to you..have me in anyway pleases you, my Alpha.." seduces the Omega that Castiel doesn't need to be told twice. He slot himself in between his desirable lover and presses their naked body deliciously together. Dean moans at the delicious contact and then wounds his legs around his Alpha's waist to pull the man's muscular body tighter to his. Castiel groans as he grinds their bodies urgently and mouthed hungrily the soft skin of his Omega's neck. Loud twin moans escaped their lips as a result.

"Bite me, Alpha...make me yours now! Mate me...breed me full with our pups....please make me yours, beloved....!!" moans Dean lustfully...unable to stop himself anymore. Castiel pulls away and gazes down at him. Dean's green eyes now rimmed with gold that the Alpha realized that he had triggered his Omega's heat with his ministrations. Oh how he's been waiting for this moment all these months!

But he needs to know if this is what Dean really wants and not regret it later when the lust is over. "Are you sure, my love? Do you truly want me to make you mine, right now? No regrets..?"he whispers softly as he searches Dean's hazy eyes for confirmation. The Omega mewls and nods eagerly,"Yes! Alpha...please take me now, knot me full and never let go! I'm yours beloved, forever!"

Castiel swoops down to kiss him hard and then enters his slicked entrance slowly. He willed for his orgasm to last so that his Omega will be satisfied and then begs shamelessly for his knot. The large wooden bed rocks violently against the wall as the Alpha began fucking him harder and faster without relent. Dean screams his Alpha's name over and over again. Luckily for them, there was no guards outside because the Omega prefers his privacy. 

Samuel can't sleep even after he's boneless after being sucked hard by his brother. He can't get enough, Dean's his drug and he's totally addicted. Neither Jessica nor his wife, the Queen, could do what his brother did to him. They're too cautious and gags every time he fucks their mouth. Dean never gags and swallows his seeds down as he's demanded. Samuel misses him but he's mad at the same time. He swears he'd seen the purplish bruises peeking out from Dean's soft ruffled collar just now. Just who is this bloody Alpha or Beta who dares to fuck his Dean?! His Omega!! Samuel fumes as he walks to the window to breath in fresh air. His mind clouds with unbridled jealousy of his unknown rival though Castiel's name rang loud in his ears.

Samuel still refuses to believe that his trusted Protector is the one knotting his brother.

 

 

###  [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22334759)

Jessica observes the King's unwavering attention towards her husband throughout dinner. Samuel tries to engage Dean in lengthy conversation and blatantly ignores the rest of his guests at the table. She wishes to retire early to her bedchambers but it is considered disrespectful to leave while the King is still eating, but she truly can't watch them anymore. 

Though sad, she notices too, that Dean's stealing glances at Alpha Castiel who's standing across the room whenever Samuel isn't looking. Her husband's audacity flusters the Protector who looks away every time their eyes met that it renewed her interest in them. She wonders if anyone else besides herself, suspects anything odd with Dean's behavior that night. The male Omega isn't himself and without his usual playful banter with the King, the atmosphere is pretty lackluster. Especially now that Michael's out of the picture. 

Jessica thought that maybe Dean's subdued because of his absent flamboyant ex lover. But what about Castiel who looks like he's ready to draw a sword and charge at them, or perhaps only the King? She quickly berates herself for her wild imagination and continues eating her food in silence. The sudden burst of laughter from the ladies next to her almost drown the soft voice of Samuel talking to Dean.

"I think I'm done here. Why don't you come to my chambers, brother? We can discuss about the mask ball I hold in your honor." whispers the King softly into Dean's ear. The Omega pulls away with a soft laugh when he feels the monarch caresses his thigh. He flicks his gaze discreetly at his lover Castiel who stares back at him. The Protector isn't bothered with discretion anymore and wants his lover to know that he is displeased with what he saw. 

Dean turns his head to his brother and says,"Why would you that for? Don't do anything for me, brother. You've done enough." Samuel chuckles and closes their gap. "It's for your birthday, beloved." He spoke so softly but Jessica hears every word. Her heart stammers wildly in her chest. Her Alpha is in love with his own brother. Hot tears spring in her eyes that she quickly brushes them away. 

"Wife? Are you alright?" asks Dean suddenly that it startles her. 

"Not really, husband. I think I'm indisposed." replies Jessica sadly and the King advises her to retire. She obeys instantly and heads fast towards her room. Soon the King announces to the guests that both him and his brother will retire too. Castiel hurries to the monarch to get his attention on the latest rebels issue and Dean who realizes his Alpha's true intention, excuses himself immediately. If Samuel is mad, he isn't showing it as he led the Protector to the meeting room. 

Dean enters Jessica's chambers to check on her. He's sick with worry of his Omega wife who's obviously suffering from a heartbreak because of his brother. 

"Jessica..please don't be sad. It doesn't suit you, beautiful." he praises his wife genuinely that she can't help but smile sadly.

"He loves you, Dean...you can tell me the truth..." she replies in tears that Dean kisses her forehead lovingly. 

"Samuel wants what he can't have, poppet...first it's you because you're my wife and now, he turns to me but it won't be for long, my dear. For I won't stay in sin forever...I'm sorry but you still want to know the truth...right?" he asks carefully and a frowning Jessica nods.

Dean confesses everything, from the incestuous affair with his brother to his love for Castiel. "I have a secret that I hope you will keep, and a small favor from you, my sweet wife.." 

Jessica looks at him curiously and asks,"What is it, Dean?" 

"Will you distract my brother during the mask ball so that Castiel can take me far away from here, my love..?"

 

 

###  [Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22394954)

"Dean..? Don't you want to be with Castiel tonight? I will be alright, husband.." whispers Jessica sadly as she turns to Dean who joins her in bed. The male Omega smiles and shakes his head before wounding his arm around his Omega wife gently.

"I want to keep you company tonight, poppet... make sure that you don't cry yourself to sleep.." admits Dean gently as he kisses her temple. Jessica kisses his knuckles and mutters, "Good night husband.."

 

The King listens with forced patience to Castiel's long rambles about the latest news of the builders. He feels like it's almost a deliberation on the Protector part to take up his time away from going back to his bedchambers. They've been going round the same subject for almost an hour and Samuel's getting antsy. He yearns to run to Dean and entices him to go to bed with him.

The quick fellatio he received the night before wasn't enough. If his Fucking Alpha cock can't enter his Omega brother's sweet slick hole, then his fat eager tongue would!

 He hurrily dismisses the Protector, telling him that he needs to get some rest before the ball tomorrow. Castiel reluctantly agrees and walks away back to his room but he keeps looking back to see if the King make the right turn to his chambers and not Dean's. He realizes that his possessive streak is getting out of hand and amaze at his audacity to steer the King's away from his lover earlier. He can't wait for the masked ball and glad that he receives information of what the King would wear. He told Dean to dress identically with his brother in the long wigs so that their plan of escape would be much easier.

Samuel walks the other way to his brother's room but he wasn't there. Disappointed, he went to Jessica's room instead and there he saw his beloved sleeping with his mistress. The King huffs impatiently as he slams their door shut. Jessica mumbles in her sleep asking Dean what's going on but her husband just chuckles softly and said, "It's just the strong wind, beautiful..nothing to worry about. Sleep now.." 

Michael grins stupidly at the mirror. It's hard to believe that the pretty made up face with long dark curly hair staring back at him is indeed himself! The Beta suddenly breaks into loud laughter and then claps his hand cheerfully that the other ladies hastily gather around him. They gush and gasp in admiration at his new image. Michael looks as delicate and beautiful as the other female Omegas in that dress.

The last thing he needs to try on is the dainty woman's shoes and the ladies hold their breath as the Beta puts them on. They fit his bound feet perfectly that he can't help feeling like a Cinderella going to the ball. Well, it's true since he's banned from going to Palace anyway but there's a twist to this old fairy tale plot. Those three, Samuel, Dean and Castiel will suffer a great misfortune on his account.

Michael is going to enjoy his time with all the strong noble Alphas between his "tasks" and hopes that the artificial Omega scent on him would last throughout the night. As a Beta, his scent is dull but all these years, that never was a problem to Dean. Dean had loved him unconditionally until that so called hero Castiel came into his life!

The thought of his ex lover saddens Michael who thought that their romance would last a lifetime. They had so much fun and the sex was wonderful. He longs to be inside Dean again, makes the Omega scream his name over and over again till they resonates the entire floor. 

The excited voices of his female friends cheering near the windows, wake him from his reminiscence. 

"The carriage's here Michael! It's time!!!" they chime happily in unison that he can't help joins in their enthusiasm.

 

[Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22458857)

 

 

Early next morning, Samuel storms in and wakes Dean up rudely by pulling away the sheets that covered his and Jessica's clothed bodies. Appalled by the treatment, Dean raves at his brother without preamble but the unperturbed King ignores and then summoned him to the stable.

"I expect your prompt appearance, Omega. There are urgent matters I need to discuss with you!" the King orders as his eyes sweeps over Jessica who's in a daze. She wanted him to stay, assure her that their love is still strong and that his actions' pure envy but she knows she's fooling herself. Her beloved comes for Dean not her and the envy's directed at her, not her husband. Jessica thought that she could die on this harsh clarity alone that she buries herself beneath the sheets to cry. The King leaves her room without another word. 

Dean's heart goes to her and he tries to comfort her but nothing he says could alleviate her sadness. He then orders his man servant to ready his hot water tub in his own chambers before leaving a distraught Jessica alone.

The rides are so intense that half of the time, Dean has to catch up with his sprinting brother ahead of him. They've been going at it for most part of the morning till Samuel decides that they should stop. He reins his black mare to a screeching halt that the poor beast neighs out loud. 

Dean watches the King closely as he dismounts his own white horse. But as soon as he ties the animal to a trunk, Samuel pounces on him, backs him up to a tree and kisses his brother like it's his last breath.

"I love you, Dean..I don't know what you're trying to do to me! You sleep around without my permission and drags Jessica into your web! If you're trying to make me jealous, Brother..it's working!! So...I'm going to give you what you want till you beg for your needs!!" moans Samuel breathlessly as he continues kissing his brother hungrily.

The Omega protests but he's no match against the stronger Alpha who soon growls like a wounded animal in the dense forest upon seeing his deep bite mark.

"WHO IS HE, DEANNNN!!!" roared Samuel that Dean's heart pounds like crazy in his chest, his whole being shakes to the core receiving his brother's rage! He never seen Samuel this upset when the Alpha's eyes turn bloody red. He tries to free himself but Samuel traps him fast around the tree with his arms. 

Gasping, trying his best to control his unruly emotions, Samuel resorts to a threatening growl and displays his sharp fangs to the shivering Omega. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who the fucking Alpha is!" growls Samuel, dangerously low as he glares sharply into Dean's green eyes now fills rapidly with gold due to his nervousness.

"TELL ME!!!" howls the Alpha fiercely, can't help himself when Dean choose to remain silent.

"You want to play games with me, huh, Omega?! You want to test my PATIENCE?!! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW THIS WILL END!! YOU WILL HAVE MY CHILD WHO WILL BE THE NEXT KING!!!" and with that threat, Samuel began to fuck his brother mercilessly into the ground. Dean's pitiful moans are like music to his ears because at this rate nothing else can stop the King from breeding his own brother full with his seeds.

It doesn't take long but to Dean, it felt like forever till the knot tied them together. He tries to extract himself in vain but Samuel only pulls him tighter to his body. "You're mine, brother...no one can have you, now that you're filled with my pups!!"

Dean's sobs caught in his throat upon hearing the damning words. He's done for, no one can save him now, not Castiel and not even God, Himself. 

 

 

###  [Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22499849)

Castiel and his men have been searching for the King and Dean everywhere but neither could be found. The Alpha's getting agitated by the second as he growls incessantly at the guards for their failure when they meet up again. He breaks them into smaller group and demands that they hunt for the sovereigns without relent.

Trepidation fills his heart as he gallops fast with only a single thing in mind to find Dean who he fears could be in present danger with Samuel. Castiel prays hard that he's not too late to save his beloved Omega. He keeps on going despite the burning summer heat on his skin that matches the fire in his heart. His mind chants frantic questions like "Where could they be?"  "Where's my Omega?!!" "What happened to him?!!" 

Samuel stares at his brother's expressionless face while trying to shelter him from the hot sun. "Dean...my sweet Omega...please say something, beloved.." he cajoles softly but Dean refused to look at him or moves an inch since his knot deflated.

The Alpha King bents down to kiss his brother's lips chastely and whispers loving words to him. If indeed that Samuel's truly in love with him, Dean can't find it in himself to care anymore. The utter violation he received has rendered him emotionless, detached and cold. He wishes for death instead of being coddled like nothing had happened between them.

But Dean knows that he can't stay there forever, so he turns to look at his brother and tells him he wants to go back to the palace. Samuel instantly agrees for they should be getting ready for the ball soon. He tells Dean that they should stay close together throughout the event and not let any stranger led them astray. The Omega almost laughs out loud at his hypocritical comment. If there's anyone he should be aware of is his own bloody brother!

Castiel sees them at last, approaching him fast from the opposite direction. He's about to address the King when he notices his Omega's stoic expression upon seeing him. In fact, Dean tries his best to avoid his Alpha's stare but Samuel helps breaks the ice soon enough.

"Turn around Castiel and lead us back to the Palace. Make sure no one attack me and my beloved brother on the way. I'm sure you can manage to perform a simple task such as this?" remarks the King sarcastically especially now when his suspicions about the secret lovers are confirmed.

Castiel nods and reluctantly averts his gaze from his beloved Dean. Something's wrong but he can't tell by looking at his Omega from a distance. His mind's at ease though seeing that there's no harm done on his lover but the strong mixed scents from the brothers unnerves him. His heart feels heavy at the thought of what could've happened between them but he wills his sick insinuation to leave before kicking his heels on his horse and sprints away. 

"I'm going to kill him right after the ball, Dean." warns Samuel in contempt as they gallop into the Palace together.

Michael's in cloud nine. In a few minutes, he will be entering the forbidden palace of his dreams. His ladies friends are already charged with excitement that they couldn't stop asking him about the place he knew too well. The Beta proudly fills them with every juicy details of the King's apartments from the nobles' to the servants' quarters. He felt important in their company that he almost forgets to change his masculine voice to feminine when the footman asks for his hand to assist him from the carriage. The ladies can't help themselves as they laughed at him behind their feathery fans. 

 

 

###  [Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22568030)

Michael or Mary the name he chose for the night, along with his lady friends were ushered to the Venus Drawing Room to mingle with the rest of the King's guests before the ball. The alluring scents of tuberose and white jasmine fill every part of the palace, enhancing everyone's mood, except Dean, Castiel and the King, himself.

Samuel looks on silently as Dean bows to him before retreating away to his apartment. The Alpha felt no remorse for what he's done to his brother for the fact that he believes it in his heart, it's the right thing to do. They're both doing England a favor when Dean produces his pup later. Deep possessive streak course through his vein at the mere thought of it. Their pup, is going to be very beautiful and powerful, and he will not hesitate to punish anyone who dares to dispute it's legitimacy.

Many Kings before him had done the same so why not he? Samuel decides to visit his beloved mate later and wishes very much to cancel the event but it's too late since his esteemed guests already fill almost the entire palace including the courtyards. The Alpha wants nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed holding his Omega brother, assures him that everything is going to be fine and that he will take care of him better than that bastard Castiel ever will.

Dean releases his unbridled tears the second the door to his chambers close. He rushes to his bed, muffling his loud cries into his pillow but fails miserably that anyone who passes his room could hear his woes. But he already has an audience standing not too far away from him without his knowledge. The Protector has been waiting impatiently for him since they all returned to the palace.

"My Omega.." whispers Castiel softly as he reaches out to his distraught lover in bed, careful not to startle him. Dean turns to look at him and then cries harder into the pillow. 

"What happen to you, beloved?!!" asks Castiel alarmed and hastily slid his hand beneath his lover's racking body and turns him around. Bolstered in his Alpha's lap, Dean tries to look away but Castiel held his gaze fast by cradling his face.

"Look at me..look at me! Dean!" coaxes the Alpha gently. Fear overwhelms his entire being when Samuel's strong scent on his Omega invades his senses. "Dear God! What has he done to you, Omega?!!!" Castiel growls with painful rage that a frightened Dean struggles to free himself from his Alpha's hold.

Realizing his mistake, the Alpha immediately apologizes and holds the shaking Omega in his arms. "Forgive me.. Forgive me! Please tell me what he's done to you my love!" soothe Castiel, in angry tears.

Dean throws his arms around his Alpha's neck and cries,"...he violated me in the forest..and bred me full Alpha!" 

Castiel stiffened upon hearing his confession that all rational thoughts left his mind. He forces himself to take a very deep breathe to calm himself and then places a deep lingering kiss on his Omega's temple."I must go now." he mutters but Dean knows what he meant. Horrified, he pulls the Alpha tighter to his body and begs him not to do anything stupid.

"Please, Alpha...for my sake!! I beg of you please don't!!" wails Dean but Castiel ignores his pleas as his mind clouds with revenge on the King. He has failed to keep his lover safe but one thing for sure, Samuel won't escape his wrath. 

It's Dean's turn to subdue his Alpha that he held Castiel's face forcibly. "Alpha! I love you, please listen to me, my love! We'll escape this hell tonight! Take me far..far...far away from here!!!" implores the Omega in tears that his Alpha kisses his forehead hard.

Dean felt the rage exudes from his lover that he tilted his head and kisses him passionately, calming the Alpha almost immediately.

 When they finally pull away, he asks the helpless Omega,"Drink the potion. I want you to kill his seeds inside of you, Omega."

Dean breaks into fresh tears and replies in a soft whisper,"It's empty...I thought I don't need it anymore since we're leaving today...I'm so sorry...Alpha please forgive me...!"

Castiel placates him but revenge already sets in his mind. He will kill Samuel.

 

 

###  [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22604696)

Michael is enjoying his role "Mary the Baroness" immensely, the perks of being a female noble Omega at Court is very rewarding indeed. He attracts handsome and noble Alphas of the Court like bees to honey.

So charming is he that they fail to detect his fake Omega scent this close but he has to be careful though not to raise their suspicion in case they find out that he's actually Michael, the outlandish and provocative Beta. He realizes now how Dean must've felt parading elegantly as a woman before everyone. This role playing is so much fun!

Dean watches his servants prepare his hot bath in his room after Castiel left. He assures himself that his Alpha will adhere to his promise and their plan to escape. The Omega prays hard that his lover's not thinking of killing his rival instead tonight. The mere mention of his brother's name had Castiel seethed with rage earlier that Dean had to tame him a couple of times with loving words and kisses.

There's a knock on his door follows by Samuel's voice calling out his name. Dean sighs tiredly as he takes his time to answer it. Good thing he already got rid of his Alpha's strong scent in his room. The King looks resplendent in the gilded gold outfit and that long blond wig that's almost identical to his own. The kiss he plants chastely on Dean's lips was not reciprocated but he doesn't care since the Omega now solely his. 

"You're not ready" Samuel accuses him lightly when he sees the tub at the end of the room. 

"I fell asleep." Dean replies nonchalantly as he walks to his bath. The King chuckles softly and approaches his naked brother who's gingerly getting into the hot water. The Omega couldn't be bothered to hide his nakedness anymore after the forced breeding. Samuel can ogle him with lust for all he care.

He's leaving the palace with Castiel, carrying the sin inside of him but his Alpha had given his promise. "It's not the pup's fault for he or she's a victim just like you and be assured beloved, that I shall love them with all my heart because they're yours, Omega." Dean had cried happy tears at his Alpha's unwavering and unconditional devotion for him. 

He jumps a little nonetheless when he felt his brother's hand caressing his neck."It's alright, beloved. I understand that you're exhausted due to our repeated intercourse this morning..." Dean almost spat the word "Rape" at him but he bit his tongue, knowing that any respond from him no matter how harsh will only bring satisfaction to his brother. The King's not perturbed the slightest as he rolls his sleeves up and puts his hand in the tub to press Dean's flat tummy. "I can't wait to see our love child, Omega." he whispers fondly into Dean's ear and kisses his temple. "Do hurry love, and meet me in the ballroom."

The Omega submerges in the now warm water as soon as he left. He wishes to die but thoughts of Castiel's love and their escape stops him from being lured to self destruction. 

The Protector diligently inspects every guard's position in the palace. Finding out their rotation schedules as well as the safest exit for him and Dean later.... after he kills Samuel. He has no choice but to break his promise to his Omega to eliminate the King. The assassination is necessary for him to exact his revenge and thus stops the King from ever touching his Omega again. 

He's busy talking to a guard by the courtyard when he feels the weight of the stare. He turns slowly to look at the source behind the pillar, it's an unknown female Omega who hastily fled before he gets the chance to approach her. Castiel shakes his suspicious thoughts away since it's not unusual for female Omegas to court him. 

Michael's heart's pounds hard in his chest. He almost get caught by the Protector on his way to Dean's chambers. 

 

 

###  [Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22613153)

 

The King watches his council members chatting excitingly to one another with interests. Something or someone must've stirred their loins in such a way that they can't stop gushing about it in front of him.

"Lord Robert!" he commands that the minister trotters fast towards him. "Yes, your Majesty?!" 

"What's all this commotion about?" demands Samuel sweeping his gaze swiftly to the rest who are now silent.

"Please pardon our impudence, your Majesty...but we were only sharing opinions about one of the guests you've invited." explains Robert readily.

Samuel rolls his eyes in disgust and barks at him." And who is this guest that held all of you with such esteem that you forgot how to behave in my presence?!!"

Robert' stiffens a little but he is quickly to provide the name of the female Omega that attracts the Alpha's attention.

"Maybe, your Majesty would like to meet her during the ball?" offers Robert eagerly, hoping that the King would get off their case. 

Samuel stares hard at the usually stoic Robert till he visibly squirms. "Is she a noble?" he asks sternly that the Alpha adds without hesitation.

"Yes, Lady Mary is a Baronesse, Your Majesty."

Dean enters the ball with the King at last, feeling a little apprehensive even with his mask on. His eyes scan the guests but Castiel is nowhere to be seen. His Alpha told him that someone will approach him and take him to their escape route. The Omega's heart palpitates with mad anticipation that he prays his brother won't detect his nervousness.

They looked almost alike in their gilded costume and glorious wig that most of the guests had a hard time telling the brothers apart. Samuel's clearly amused by this but Dean prays that the ruse will help him later.

Jessica is there, watching them silently at a corner. The King was reluctant but after much persuasion from Dean, he goes over to the pining female Omega and invites her to dance. She breaks into a slow, pretty smile before offering her hand to her beloved. Dean's heart soars at the sight even though that was what he expects of Jessica.

Michael or "Mary" watches the scene with interest as he worms his way towards his former lover. 

"Dean..." he whispers to the Omega who turns his body instantly upon hearing his voice.

"Michael?" Dean whispers back in shock. The Beta's unrecognizable as a female Omega. "What are you doing here?" he adds in a panic rush as his eyes sweeps fast to the King who's still dancing with Jessica. 

"Dance with me, Your Highness." says Mary in a sweet feminine voice, offering his hand. Unsure, Dean takes it and that's when his former lover presses their bodies and whispers,"I have a confession to make, beloved.." 

Jessica tries to hold the King's attention but it's obvious that the Alpha's impatient to get to his brother. It hurts her inside but she already promise Dean that she would do this for him and his Alpha Castiel. Jessica won't get in the way of true love and prays that by doing this, she too will get hers. But her optimism almost fails her because of Samuel's behavior towards her, so she resorts to the last effort she has in mind.

"Alpha....I know that I no longer attract you but if you could grant me just one last wish, I will be forever grateful to you and pray for your love and happiness with Dean." she says, trying hard to contain her sadness in her confession.

Surprise, Samuel stares at her and asks gently,"What do you want from me, Omega?"

"Would you give me a child, Alpha? I will not contest his or her position in your glorious realm, only for me to love and be loved unconditionally, filling my life with purpose and responsibility. I will give my oath to you in writing, Your highness!" beseeches the Omega, now in full tears that Samuel can't help but holds her tight and whispers urgently in her ears.

"You're distraught, Omega! I'm sending you back to your chambers now to rest!" 

"No, Alpha, please! I won't go till you promise me this! This was all I ask of you, my love!" implores Jessica further that Samuel shakes his head in despair and says,"I can't knot you, Omega because I already filled Dean's womb with my children."

His blatant statement shakes her to the core that she almost fainted. Luckily Samuel's strong arms and scent comforted her from dropping to the ground. 

"Why did you come back, Michael? Don't you treasure your life? I will gladly trade places with you Beta if I could for this palace is hell and I can't wait to leave!" whispers Dean urgently, realizing too late that he had just implicated himself.

"You're leaving? When?!" asks Michael curiously, staring at the Omega.

Dean replies instantly,"Take no heed the jests I spoke, Beta!"

"I don't believe you and until you confide in me, I won't let go of your hold, Omega" threats Michael lightly and to prove his point, he presses their bodies much harder than before. His behavior caught Samuel's attention that he immediately pulls away from Jessica and says," I'm so sorry, Omega. I need to be with Dean now. But let me take you back to your chambers so that you can rest."

She cries openly this time for the heartbreak is too much,"I will go on my own, Alpha...thank you for everything."

Dean sees Jessica leaving his brother who turns and walks fast towards them. 

"Pardon me, madam, but I would like to dance with my brother now" demands Samuel to "Mary" without the slightest hesitation.

"Mary" smiles and bows at the King, vile fills "her" heart at his arrogance.

 

 

 

 

###  [Chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773474/chapters/22662923)

 

 

"Who is that?" asks the King, displeased but Dean's mind preoccupied with Jessica's early departure that he doesn't answer.

Samuel has to repeat his question harshly. "I don't know who the hell she was and I simply don't care!" replies Dean distastefully but unfortunately, Michael hears his every word. Hot tears well fast in the Beta's eyes that he excuses himself from his new dance partner.

"All I care to know is what did you say to my wife?! I've never seen her so broken, Alpha!" accuses Dean angrily as he pushes and stare at his brother. The guests curiosity increase upon witnessing their little drama and their hush whispers began to fill the room faster than the dance routine itself but Samuel completely oblivious to his surrounding. All he cares about is the Omega before him but Dean's getting uncomfortable under their harsh scrutiny when none of his efforts, subtle or non subtle to push the King away works.

"Your Omega wife wants me to impregnate her, brother! Of course, I won't agree, it's a sin in the eyes of God!" hisses Samuel.

"Oh but You can do it to me?! How much more hypocritical can you get, brother?! Or have you totally lost your mind?" Dean snarks and adds,"I'm going to check on her now!"

The Alpha pulls him back by force and growls lowly,"You're not going anywhere, Omega! You hear me? You shall not leave my side!"

Dean sighs in frustrations and then looks at his brother sadly,"Have you no mercy, Alpha? As a King, do you feel entitle in causing continuous sufferings to others? Jessica has never hurt you, all she wants is your love that she's willing to share and yet you still deny her. She's an angel compared to all of us in this palace, brother"

Samuel was rendered speechless for there's no malice in his brother's word, only truth and disappointment. 

"Please let me comfort her. I will come back as soon as she's placated, I promise." lies Dean, seizing the only opportunity to get away. He's so convincing that Samuel lets him go. Dean wasted no time in dashing out of the room to look for his Alpha. His heart hurts at the thought of leaving Jessica in her own detriment but he has no other choice. He prays for both him and his wife to find happiness soon, away from Samuel.

Michael saunters seductively towards the King, who watches his every move warily. The ravishing female Omega introduces herself and offers him the red wine. She smiles and whispers,"Drink and be merry, Your Majesty for I'm ready to fill your temporary emptiness..." 

Samuel doesn't need to be told twice for both the beautiful Omega and the wine are a welcome distraction at that moment. He's led to the private room across the hallway. Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael saw Castiel enters the ballroom. He has to act fast for there's no room for the slightest mistake in his plan.

"Knock only when the Duke is back, understood?" the King commands his guards. "Mary" began to lure him to drink the wine but the King snatches it from her hand instead and drank the poisoned liquid in one go. Michael smiles triumphantly as he watches the arrogant King fell unconscious onto the chaise lounge. The satisfied Beta then escapes through the other door. He's hunting for his next target, Dean. 

He saw his former lover searching frantically for his Alpha Castiel in the empty hallways and calls out to him, wailing, bearing news that he saw Jessica trying to kill herself in the King's' chambers. 

"WHAT?!" exclaims Dean in horror before running like mad towards the King's apartments. He should've checked on Jessica! He should've put her safety first before his own happiness. Dean berates himself incessantly.

Michael doesn't follow him, instead he runs back to the ballroom in search of Castiel. The Alpha's easy to spot since he's the only one not wearing a Mask. 

"I believe that you're either looking for the King to kill or your Omega to flee...Castiel Novak" whispers Michael in amusement without bothering to disguise his natural voice as he passes the Alpha.

Stunned, Castiel charges at him swiftly, grips his arms and pulls him away from prying eyes.  

"What's the meaning of this, Beta?! Where is Dean and where did you learn of my plans?!!" growls the Alpha dangerously low, right to his face.

If Michael's scared, he refused to show it, so he steadily replies,"Dean told me everything and he's safe in hiding, waiting for you...I'll take you to him since he's kind enough not to expose my fraudulence. A favor for a favor? But you have to kill Samuel first, Castiel or he'll hunt us three forever. The King's alone in his chambers right now. Have your revenge." He then thrusts the sharp sword in Castiel's hand.

When Dean got to the King's apartment, the guards let him in promptly without questions like before. They've received strict orders from their sovereign that morning to let the Omega in whenever he wants. It was very dark inside, save for the last few rays of the evening sun seeping through the drawn curtains on the windows. Not a single servant to be found as he searches for Jessica in all the rooms. He calls out her name softly, careful not to frighten her but there's no response. The last place to look is Samuel's bedchambers and its the darkest room of all.

Castiel didn't stop to look at his slaughtered victims as he made his way fast into the King's apartments. His impatience increases at the thought of Michael lying about Samuel being here but Lord Robert had said that the King did "retired" early. The Minister had even winked knowingly at him for his suggestive words.

For all the Alpha cares, the King could fuck anyone, including, Michael but not his beloved, Omega Dean. He walks stealthily into the last room of the apartments and without hesitation, attacks the King who faces the bed with his back to him. 

Castiel barely hears the inhuman growls he makes as Dean turns to look at him and falls to his death or the deafening thuds of footsteps that follow. 

Michael smiles humorlessly at the tragedy before him and slowly makes his way back to his carriage. 


End file.
